


One

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Series: Jack Murdock-Nelson [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Matt's 5-year-old likes to join him in his workout every morning.





	One

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing kid fic with Matt and Foggy. It's literally my favorite thing in the world, okay.

“One!”

The loud giggle made Matt smile as he bent his arms and lowered himself to the ground in another push-up. 

“Come on, dad! You’re too slow!" 

A chuckle escaped Matt’s throat when he felt a tiny kick on his back. The small arms that were wrapped around his neck tightened, as he lowered himself on the ground again. 

"You’ve been saying one for the last 30 minutes, Jack,” he complained. 

“That’s because you’re not doing it right!" 

It was their routine now. Every morning Matt’s 5-year-old joined him in his workout. More like climbed onto his back, and counted ‘one’ over and over again as Matt did his push-ups. 

Matt stopped mid push-up and turned his head slightly towards his kid. "Oh yeah? Then why don’t you show your old man how to do a real push-up?" 

Jack giggled against the back of Matt’s neck. "I don’t know how to. I’m too little, dad,” he claimed. “Now come on! One!" 

"Seriously?” Matt huffed. He did the push-up, anyway. “You’re worse than a drill sergeant, kid." 

"Awwww look at my boys." 

Matt groaned when he heard a voice behind them. 

"What?” Foggy asked, and then Matt heard footsteps come to a stop in front of them. “What was that groaning for? I was just admiring the perseverance of my two favorite people in the world." 

Matt sighed. As Matt started to sit up on his knees, Jack squealed and wrapped his legs around his torso. 

“Okay. Why am I getting two identical glares now?” Foggy asked, sounding slightly nervous. 

Matt’s lips twisted into a smirk. He felt Jack do the same beside his ear. 

“What do you say, Jack?” Matt asked as slowly got up from the ground, keeping his hands under Jack’s legs to securely hold him. 

“I’ll be the eyes. You be the ears,” Jack replied a little too excitedly. 

“What are you guys-” Foggy started to ask but then paused. Matt felt his heart speed up a little. “Oh no,” he mumbled, taking a step back. 

“Let’s get him!” Jack shouted. 

That made Foggy squeal and take off running. “Guys, not fair! I haven’t had my coffee yet!" 


End file.
